Howling Wind
by Number IX Demyx
Summary: Sora is transported to a strange world where dogs and wolves rule above humans. After attaining a canine form, he must stay alive and stay out of December's twisted games. CHAPTER 2: CHECKMATE UP
1. Chapter 1: The Lone Wolf

Howling Wind

Chapter 1: The Lone Wolf

"Keep her memory alive…" That's all that ran through Sora's head as he pressed on through the snow. His strange transformation from man to wolf in this world puzzled him; he had no goal in mind and had yet to see anyone or anything, living or dead. He was smaller than the average wolf, with a coarse brown pelt and still retaining his necklace and thoughtful blue eyes. "Hey!" Sora's ears perked up. Was it the driving wind or was it truly someone calling to him? His heart raced as he looked around for the source. But alas, the white biting curtain of snow isolated him from any hope of finding a soul. "Hey!" There it was again! He wasn't going mad after all! Appearing in front of Sora in a gust of icy wind was a gorgeous blue wolf with slender legs, a soft flowing pelt that seemed to shimmer, and icy blue eyes. Her muzzle, paws, and tail tip were dipped in a pure white. "Are you crazy! You're gonna get killed out here!" The blue wolf yipped. "Excuse me!" Sora was taken aback. His salvation was starting to reprimand him like his mother. The elegant fae shook her head and howled. The wind stopped, nothing was left but a gentle snowfall. "Did you do that?" Sora looked up at the fae. "You're so clueless…" She disappeared in another gust of wind.

Sora pressed on even more confused than before, his perseverance paid off when he stumbled upon a small town out in the middle of snowy nowhere. He strutted down the street, taking note of everyone's stares. He walked past a group of huskies. "Oh look everyone! Skylar has a new little savage friend!" Sora spun around and growled, but then stopped when he realized what he was growling at, a white and cream husky. She feigned a look of horror, obviously mocking the poor lost soul. "Ooooh, I'm shaking in fear!" The other huskies laughed, but the most obnoxious laugh came from the white and cream husky. Sora couldn't do a thing to stop them or defend himself; he sighed, knowing he was defeated in this battle. Suddenly, the huskies turned sour to sweet as their owner showed up. He looked at Sora, the wolf wanted to run, but his feet wouldn't comply. "Well hello there boy. What're you doin' here?" Instead of getting chased off, which is what Sora expected; he got a pat on the head. "You run along now. Wolves aren't allowed in races." He got the message loud and clear. He took off, no goal in mind.

Instead of running into a snowy wasteland, he entered a lush evergreen forest. "Let me guess, they laughed you out of town." Sora looked around, puzzled as to where the voice was coming from. He caught sight of a wolf, dark gray with a lighter shade of gray on his snout and belly. "Yeah…" Sora felt ashamed to admit it.

"Don't sweat it. They do that to us wolves."

"Why don't they allow wolves?"

"Because apparently we're savage killers, at least that's what they all say." The wolf hopped down from his perch atop a rock formation. "The name's Skylar."

"Hey! They mentioned you!"

"Really!" Skylar looked thrilled. "Did they say I can join!" Sora didn't want to break his heart, but he had to. "No. They called me a savage and said you had a new savage friend." Skylar's face fell, pinning his ears back. "Oh… I see…" He quickly regained his posture. "Oh, and don't tell my father that I'm sneaking into town. Or anyone in the pack for that matter."

"Why not?"

"Because they'll kick me out. I'm the son of the Alpha… Taa. I'm supposed to become the next Alpha but I don't want to. I wanna be in a race!" This was new to Sora, someone would give up leadership for a dog sport! If Sora was the son of the Alpha he'd gladly take up that position! "Why?" Skylar eyed Sora, now both not understanding each other. "I never got your name." Skylar leaned in towards Sora, a little too close making Sora lean away to get some space. "Erm… it's Sora."

"Sora… got it. What are you doing out here, Sora? It's dangerous to be a lone wolf. Honey might get you."

"Honey? That's a weird name."

"For an evil conniving she-wolf, yes it is. She's trying to steal our territory."

"That's too bad."

"Take a hint, kiddo; we kinda need your help."

"Oh… but you just met me."

"So? We need all the help we can get. No matter how twiggy the help is." Sora was a little offended at the remark, but decided there was nothing else he could do about it. He followed his new 'friend' to see what the whole story was.

"No, no, NO!" A pastel yellow wolf growled in anger. "What's pissing you off today, mother?" A dark wheat wolf sighed. "Quiet December, I don't need your input."

"Mother, give it up, you won't be able to take Taa's land."

"Nonsense, December. If we try hard enough… it will be so."

"You've been saying that since I was a pup. It's never gonna happen." December eyed her mother, ironically named Honey. "And are you going to use me as your pawn?" She slunk up to Honey. "Check… mate." She hissed into Honey's ear. December padded out of their den.

"Just you wait December. Mommy dearest will rule some day."oHo


	2. Chapter 2: Checkmate

Howling Wind

Chapter 2: Checkmate

Skylar and Sora were stopped by a dark wheat wolf. "I'm lost… please help me." Skylar was the type who would always do the right thing. "Sure! My pack will help you out! C'mon!" They continued on, a twisted grimace coming across the lost wolf's maw.

As soon as they arrived, the wolves got tense, staring at the wheat wolf. A huge white wolf with giant sabretooth fangs chased her away, then turning to Skylar. "Skylar! What were you thinking!"

"She said she was lost!"

"She tricked you! That's December! Daughter of Honey!" Skylar's face fell.

--------

The huge menacing wolves of the rival pack lounged about on outcroppings of the cliff side they inhabited. Their red eyes followed the fae to her den, where once again another battle would ensue. "Well Mother, it appears I have located where their base is. How was your day?" She smirked.

"Shut up, December."

"Oh ho ho, a little tense are we? Or maybe you are just jealous that your daughter will amount to more than you! Face it Mother you haven't accomplished a damn thing in your miserable lifetime."

"QUIET YOU MISERABLE MUTT!" Honey barked. "I have been plotting, that's all."

"Plotting what? How to use me for your benefit, because it isn't going to happen."

"What if I told you… you would benefit more than me?"

"I wouldn't believe you."

"Oh believe it. Do you want to hear it?"

"What else do I have to do?" December stretched out on a rock. "Shoot."

"Well, we will exploit Skylar's idiocy. With a good acting job, you can convince him you are not like me."

"I am not like you, but continue."

"And you could succeed that dreadful Selene's place as Alpha Female! And then when that's done… we'll take the land." Silence fell over the den as both faes stared each other down. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have heard come out of your mouth. And I have heard many farfetched plans."

"Will you try it… for me?"

"For you, no. For the satisfaction of making something of myself, yes."

"Good, good. Glad to hear that." Honey smiled a toothy smile. December glared at her. "Some day, Mother, you'll be licking your own tears off the floor." She exited the den, quickly being surrounded by her lackeys. "Calm yourselves, all is well." All the wolves returned to their posts, except one. A deep red wolf with a white belly, tail tip, and snout, constricted around his neck was a noose, the only way the bloodstains on his neck were apparent was the scarlet marks on the white. "Is it true? That you found Taa's base."

"Yes it is, Mchinja. Yes it is."

"Well then… I assume I can report back to the head honcho."

"Do as you please. Just don't interfere with my plans."

"Understood."

December glared at Mchinja. "You wouldn't lie to me… would you?"

"Of course not." The condemned wolf assured her. "I would never betray you, you and I share a vision, December." She doubted this, but at this point she couldn't give a rat's ass, as long as the job got done. And as long as she could stick it to her mother, she was content. With Mchinja in play, sooner or later she would put Honey into checkmate.


End file.
